A la recherche de la famille Sommet
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: Résultat d'un cadavre exquis géant sur Halloween. "Mathieu Sommet est prêt à tout pour retrouver ses personnalités, et Antoine est prêt à tout pour Mathieu. Mais le Joueur des Tombes n'a pas fini de jouer avec eux..." Rating M ! âme sensible s'abstenir !


_Coucou bande de cookies !_

 _Aujourd'hui je vous retrouve pour un nouveau défi que j'ai fais avec des amis !_

 _Il s'agit d'un cadavre exquis (géant... PUTAIN 35 PAGES J'AI MOURU A LA CORRECTION) basé sur le thème d'Halloween ou de l'épouvante en tout cas._

 _Alors, pour vous expliquer un peu le truc, surtout, si vous lisez, ne vous attendez pas à la logique du siècle hein ! Parce que, comme c'est un cadavre exquis, chaque participant n'a pas pu voir et lire toutes les parties écrites depuis le début ! Pour faire court, un auteur lit le texte de son prédécesseur mais pas ceux d'avant !_

 _Du coup, bah tous les auteurs ne connaissent pas l'histoire depuis le début !_

 _Bon, bien sur, je me suis occupée de donner quelques informations à chacun pour que ce soit un minimum cohérent ! Mais ce n'était que les grosses lignes que j'ai donné, les détails, personne à part moi ne les connais !_

 _Voilà, j'espère que c'est clair... Lisez ceci que si vous êtes prêt à laisser votre logique de côté ! (d'ailleurs, ne vous étonnez pas s'il y a des informations dans l'histoire que ne seront jamais utilisés par la suite)_

 _Le nom des auteurs est donné à chaque début de leurs passage (vous comprendrez)_

 _Sachez aussi qu'il y a de la violence, du sang et tout ce genre de chose, c'est pourquoi c'est en rating M ! Vous êtes prévenu !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS: S'il reste des fautes (ce qui est le cas), je suis navrée, mais corriger 35 pages, c'est chaud de rester concentrer tout le long °^°_

* * *

 _« Paroles dites par le Geek_

 _ **Paroles dites par Maître Panda**_

 **Paroles dites par le Patron**

Paroles dites par le Hippie

 _ **Paroles dites par toutes les personnalités**_

Paroles dites par Mathieu et tout les autres personnages »

* * *

Personnages principaux : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel, le Joueur des Tombes.

Personnages secondaire : PLEIN !

Genre utilisés : PLEIN ! (éwi)

Rating : M

Trigger Warning : violence/sang/description gore toussa toussa

Crossover : PLEIN AUSSI (je vous aide beaucoup niveau infos non ? x))

Pairing : Matoine

* * *

A la recherche de la Famille Sommet

… _Nahira_

 _« Mathieu ! Mathieu ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !_

\- Oulah ! Ça date ce truc ! Tu l'as trouvé où ?

 _\- Dans le grenier !_

 **\- Lequel de grenier gamin ?**

\- …

 _\- Patron t'es dégueulasse !_

\- Breeef ! Tu ne comptes pas mettre ça quand même ?

 _\- Bah si ! C'est rigolo !_

\- COLÉOPTÈRE !

 _\- Hey ! Hippie tu vas te déguiser comment toi ?_

\- En licorne gros !

 _ **\- J'aime les licornes et leur jolie corne~**_

\- NOOOOON PAS CETTE CHANSON !

 **\- Elle me fait kiffer, moi, la fin.**

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ?

 **\- Tu me connais trop bien gamin.**

 _\- Hé, mais du coup tu vas te déguiser en quoi toi_ **?**

 **\- J'ai vraiment besoin d'un déguisement ?**

 _\- Ouais nan, t'as raison en fait._

\- Réfléchis avant de parler Geek...

\- COCCINELLE DES ALPES !

\- Toujours en plein délire lui...

 _ **\- Hé les gens, regardez mon kigurumi !**_

\- OH PUTAIN TA FOUTU QUOI ?!

 _ **\- Ben je l'ai customisé !**_

\- BORDEL TU SAIS COMBIEN CA COÛTE CES CONNERIES ?!

 _\- Y a plein de sang partout... Me sens pas bien..._

 _ **\- Évite de vomir sur mon pelage s'te plaît.**_

\- MAIS C'EST PLUS UN PELAGE C'EST UNE BOUCHERIE !

\- Arrête de crier gros, c'est pas bon pour ton karma !

\- Rien à foutre ! Putain ! M'en fous, tu te débrouilles pour ton kigu ! J'en achète pas un autre !

 _ **\- Mais j'en avais prévu un de rechange !**_

\- ET C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU LE DIS ?!

 _ **\- Si tu nous laissais en placer une aussi...**_

 **\- Bon les gars, on y va oui ou merde ?!**

 _\- Attend je suis pas encore changé !_

 _ **\- Dépêche toi un peu Geek...**_

\- …

 _\- Voila c'est bon !_

\- Tu es vraiment laid dans ce costume !

 _\- C'est pas vrai ! Je ressemble à Jack l'éventreur !_

\- Parce que tu l'as déjà vu toi ?

 _ **\- S'il vous plaît ! On va pas rentrer dans ce débat !**_

 **\- Rentrer où ?**

 _ **\- Tu pense vraiment qu'à ça toi...**_

\- Bon aller ! Sortez, allez faire vos gamins, mais rentrez pas trop tard !

 _\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous Mathieu ?_

\- … J'ai une tête à faire du porte à porte déguisé en citrouille ?

 _ **\- Non, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas besoin de déguisemAAAAAh ! NON LAISSE MOI JAI RIEN DIS !**_

 _\- Alleeeeeeer ! On y vaaaaaa !_

\- Vous avez bien tous vos portables sur vous ?

 _ **- Ouiii !**_

\- Vous avez bien mon numéro et celui d'Antoine ?

 _\- Oui oui ! Aller ! Je veux des bonbons ! »_

Quatre personnes à l'allure étrange, respectivement le Patron, le Hippie, le Geek et le Panda, sortirent de l'appartement de leur créateur Mathieu Sommet, tous prêt à partir à la recherche de bonbons, ou peut être d'un peu plus pour une certaine personnalité. Nous étions le soir du 31 octobre, le nuit d'Halloween, dans la grande ville qu'était Paris. Des dizaines de jeunes sortaient déjà à la conquête de celle-ci, déguisés en Loup-garou ou autre fantôme, rejoins par les quatre hommes à l'apparence identique.

Mathieu ferma la porte, un sourire accroché sur ses lèvres. Il aimait beaucoup ce genre d'événement, ses personnalités étaient toujours joyeuses et motivées et Dieu seul sait que c'était rare dans la famille Sommet.

Il s'avança un peu dans le couloir et rejoint le salon, récupérant au passage son portable pour finalement s'installer dans son canapé, ordinateur sur ses genoux. Il déverrouilla son téléphone et envoya un message à son ami et collègue chevelu, Antoine Daniel.

 **[Le Nain – 19h33]**

 _La maison est vide, ça y est. Fait gaffe, t'as un Jack l'éventreur et un Panda déchiqueté qui peuvent venir à ta porte._

 **[Le Plumeau – 19h35]**

 _T'inquiète ça ne me fait pas peur !_

 **[Le Nain – 19h36]**

 _Ah et une licorne aussi !_

 **[Le Plumeau – 19h37]**

 _NOOOOON ! Viens me chercher je veux plus être seul..._

 **[Le Nain – 19h39]**

 _Tel un prince charmant, je vais venir te sauver des sabots de la licorne shootée !_

 **[Le Plumeau – 19h40]**

 _Et après on sera heureux et on aura plein d'enfants !_

 **[Le Nain – 19h41]**

 _C'est un bon plan ! Bref ! Reste prêt de ton portable au cas ou l'une de mes personnalités t'envoie un message de détresse !_

 **[Le Plumeau – 19h43]**

 _Ok ! Je te tiens au courant !_

Mathieu mis en veille son portable après ces quelques échanges et il alluma son PC. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire, son dernier épisode d'SLG étant sortit la veille, il décida alors de passer le temps dans les limbes d'internet. Un tour sur le deep web, quelques vidéos sur Youtube... Rien de bien palpitant. Mais son début d'ennuis fut stoppé par le son de sa sonnette.

Il se leva, passa rapidement dans la cuisine pour prendre quelques bonbons et repartit dans le couloir pour ouvrir la cloison de bois. Cependant, alors qu'il pensait trouver quelques gamins déguisés quémandant des friandises, il trouva sur le sol une paire de lunettes noires avec une ou deux traces rouges brillantes dessus.

Le jeune homme bugua, littéralement. Il mit au moins une minute entière pour réaliser ce qu'il voyait. La main un peu tremblante, il ramassa l'objet, complètement perdu. Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'était les lunettes du Patron ? Mais... Ça n'a pas de sens ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles foutaient là ? Pourquoi il y a... Du sang dessus ?

Complètement paniqué, Mathieu rentra dans son salon en trombe, cherchant avec vivacité son téléphone. Une fois celui-ci en main, il tenta d'appeler sa personnalité sombre, mais il tomba sur son répondeur. Il tenta de faire de même avec le Panda, pas de réponse non plus. Il appela successivement toutes ses personnalités mais ne reçu en réponse que leur voix de leur messagerie.

Il sentit des larmes de panique couler sur ses joues. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?

Soudainement prit d'un mauvais pressentiment, il appela Antoine, craignant que lui aussi ne soit disparu. Il entendit les bips caractéristiques, sentant son cœur s'accélérer à chaque secondes qui passaient, et enfin, la voix d'Antoine put se faire entendre.

« Allô ?

\- Antoine ! Putain, j'ai eu peur que tu ne me répondes pas ! J'ai un gros problème ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, ils...

\- Wow wow wow... Calme toi, je comprend rien à ce que tu racontes !

\- C'est mes personnalités ! Elles ne me répondent plus et j'ai retrouvé les lunettes du Patron en sang sur le pas de ma porte !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je te jure ! Je panique, imagine il leur est arrivé quelque chose ! Mon dieu !

\- Chuut... Calme toi, on pourrait croire que tu fais une crise cardiaque là ! Respire calmement...

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

\- Bon écoute, je viens chez toi et on partira à leur recherche juste après d'accord ? Prends toi un café et essaye de penser à autre chose en attendant.

\- C'est facile à dire tiens !

\- Je fais vite ! A tout de suite !

\- Ok a toute... Ah et Antoine !

\- Mmh ?

\- Merci...

\- Ne me remercie pas, évite juste de mourir d'hyperventilation avant que j'arrive ! J'ai la flemme de creuser ta tombe !

\- T'inquiète, j'ai pas l'intention de claquer maintenant ! Mais dépêches toi quand même !

\- T'en fais pas ! »

Mathieu raccrocha avec un petit sourire. Son ami avait toujours eu le don de le détendre, même dans les situations critiques. Il déposa son appareil sur la table basse en face de lui et il se rendit dans la cuisine afin de se préparer un petit café. Il fallait qu'il se détende...

Mais, alors qu'il commençait à faire les cent pas en attendant sa tasse, des bruits suspects se firent entendre en provenance de sa chambre. Son cœur recommença à tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

…

La porte.

Il ne l'avait pas fermé.

Bravo Mathieu. Bel effort.

Il sortit de la cuisine, et, dans un pas prudent, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et entrebâilla celle-ci pour regarder discrètement à l'intérieur de la salle.

… _Sévist Panda Lennon_

Mathieu resta tétanisé..

« Non c'est .. c'est impossible.. »

Là, devant lui, une entité.. Une ombre avec un énorme sourire et … une tête de cochon ?!

« HEY MATH' ! CA VA LA HAUT ?! »

Mathieu referma immédiatement la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Son front devint humide... Il dévala les marches en manquant de tomber... Il se remit sur ses pieds difficilement, leva la tête et hurla de terreur !

Il vit que son ami était rentré, mais Antoine n'avait plus de visage ! Enfin si, il en avait un, mais balafré de toutes parts. Les joue était au trois quart ouvertes, la langue pendait, ne tenant qu'à un morceau de chair comme si on avait essayé de l'arracher, un œil était fendu alors que l'autre commençait a se déchausser de son orbite lentement, le front était ouvert, laissant apparaître son lobe frontal. Il y eu soudainement un craquement fulgurant provenant de son cou et un cri venant d'outre tombe semblant sortir de ce qu'il fut un temps sa gorge fit frémir Mathieu de terreur ! Puis le Monstre lui donna un coup violent sur le crâne !

...

Mathieu se réveilla en bas des marche avec Antoine essayant de le réveiller au dessus de lui.

« Mathieu... Mathieu ! Ça va tu n'as rien ?

\- Y c'est passé quoi ?

\- Tu es violemment tombé des escaliers.

\- Mais non je.. j'ai.. j'étais en haut !

\- Ouais ben tu es tombé d'un coup...

\- DANS MA CHAMBRE IL... IL...IL Y A...

\- Chuuut... Tranquille... Reste zen, on est à deux, tout va bien...

\- Mec il y a... »

Un craquement dans la maison retint leur intention... Il venait de la chambre... Puis soudainement, il y eut un coups de vent surnaturel... Et la casquette du geek tomba lentement des escaliers, fendue en deux parties égales.

« Antoine.. je.. je..

\- Oui il y a un problème ici... »

Ils se relevèrent et virent une ombre en forme porcine avec juste un large sourire qu'ils devinèrent démoniaque...

Ils se regardèrent et l'ombre disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue...

« D'abord les lunettes maintenant la casquette... mais que se passe-t-il ici... ?, paniqua le plus petit.

\- Tu crois que.. 'fin.. que la maison a eu des problèmes auparavant ?

\- Non il n'y avait rien... Il me semble. »

...

Antoine se retourna vers Mathieu et il se figea.

Ce dernier s'était mis à rire... il baissa la tête et la releva lentement... sa peau changea de couleur... Les yeux se mirent a luire dans la pièce qui s'assombrit brusquement.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage éthéré du schizophrène... Un sourire qui ébranla Antoine et qui le fit frémir d'angoisse. Il laissa échapper un cri de terreur en s'apercevant que ce sourire écorchait les joue de son pauvre ami... La bouche s'ouvrit et une voix ténébreuse et lourde se manifesta...

« Booonsoiiiiir mooon jeuune amiiis... »

L'entité prit une lourde inspiration.

« Jee voiiis quueee tu peux toi auusssssi me voir mainttenant...

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Chuuuuuuut... »

A ce moment précis, Antoine se sentit flotter entre deux mondes et chaque parole de cette chose faisait une pression toujours un peu plus puissante sur son crâne... Non, c'était son esprit qui était touché directement...

« Je suis le joueur des tooombes, les âmes mortes passent parrrrr moi pourrr ce jour divin...

\- ce jour div... »

Antoine ne pouvait plus parler. Comme si il se sentait partir vers d'autres rivages mais qu'il était retenu par une chose inconnue.

« Vous allez tous les deux jouer a un jeux, toi et Mathieu... Vos Cher amiiis.. sont en ma possession... »

Pour souligner ce qu'elle avançait, l'entité transforma sa tête en celle des personnalités disparus... Toutes passèrent devant les yeux du brun.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid dans cet espace... Le chevelu sentait son cœur ralentir de plus en plus...

« Vous devrez tous les chercher... Sinon ils resteront a moiiiii...et.. vous le serez aussi... »

Antoine eut la force de parler..

« P...Pourquoi...

\- Aaaaaaaah... Une question bien humaiiine... »

Puis tout devint noir... Il se sentait bien... apaisé... et étonnement libre...

...

Mathieu tenait son ami dans ses bras lorsque celui-ci reprit lentement connaissance...

« Antoine ! s'exclama Mathieu en larmes, les Dieux soient loués tu es revenu a toi !

\- Que.. que c'est-il passé ?

\- On était en train de se parler quand tes yeux sont devenus tout noirs et tu as fini par t'effondrer devant moi !

\- Je...

\- Antoine...

\- Oui ?

\- Tu étais mort...

\- Quoi ?! »

Tout deux commencèrent à se sentir mal.. Antoine venait d'avoir une expérience de mort imminente... et pas n'importe laquelle.

« Mathieu... pendant que j'étais... Enfin... J'ai vu une chose... se dessiner sur ton visage et... Tu as dis... 'Fin, la chose à dit qu'elle retenait tes personnalités...

\- Ah oui ?! Où sont-ils ?!

\- Là est le problème...

\- Quoi ? Dit le moi !

\- Il.. Elle.. Enfin cette chose veut que nous cherchions... »

Une musique se fit légèrement entendre dans la maison... puis plus rien...

Ils se relevèrent difficilement, les lumières de la maisons commencèrent à faiblir à chacun de leurs pas, ainsi, finissent-il bien vite par devenir aveugle.

Des bruits bestiaux se firent entendre derrière eux .. Le plus vieux tourna la tête et ne vit que deux petits yeux innocents dans un coin de la pièce qui s'était étrangement éteinte...

Le brun regarda Mathieu avec une légère crainte...

« Il... Il est partout..., murmura-t-il doucement à son compagnon. »

Un frisson les parcourra quand ils entendirent des cris de souffrance provenant de la cave et de l'étage sur des tons différents.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le salon... La pièce était froide et dénuée de vie a part la leur, mais la lumière revint, aussi faible soit-elle...

Le regard de Mathieu s'arrêta sur la petite table qui était au centre de la pièce. Une photo d'un endroit d'une maison y était exposée mais... ce n'était pas chez lui...

« Antoine.. Regarde ça... Tu penses que cela peut être un indice ?

\- C'est l'ancienne maison de Tatie Maga comme on l'appelait étant jeune..

\- Tatie Maga ?

\- Oui, quand j'étais petit on jouait avec d'autres enfants dans cette maison... la dame était très affectueuse avec nous. »

Mathieu récupéra son PC qui trônait toujours sur le canapé et rechercha la maison en question. Il tomba sur les Archives de la ville. Son cœur s'accéléra et il trembla en se tournant vers Antoine.

« An.. Antoine.. Tu es sur de ce que tu avances ?

\- Bah oui pourquoi ?

\- Jette un œil la dessus... »

L'article en question parlait de la maison et de ses résidents. Mathilde « Maga » Hoostfield était une femme voyante des année 1860. Elle habitait au bord de la ville et était très demandées dans la haute société qui, pour l'époque, était très attachée à la mode de la voyance. A la mort de la vielle dame, la maison fut vendue a un jeune couple qui disparu dans d'étranges circonstances encore inexpliquées a ce jour. La maison siège encore et toujours à la même adresse car personne n'osait s'en approcher... Plusieurs enquêtes policières furent menées mais aucune ne trouva de suite aux différents événements... Par la suite la maison fut tout simplement abandonnées et condamnées.

« Im-impossible ! Je jouais avec elle... A cet endroit précis..., s'exclama le plus jeune.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi en penser... En tout cas, tout porte à croire que ma famille serait enfermée là-bas.

\- Bon ben on sait ce qu'il nous reste a faire... »

Tous deux sentirent une peur incommensurable mais aussi un infime espoir naître en eux. Ils étaient en vie, à deux, et ils avaient une piste pour retrouver les personnalités enlevées, mais pour combien de temps garderont-ils leur souffle de vie ?...

… _Lyata_

Les deux vidéastes décidèrent de fuir la maison le plus vite possible. Ils se mirent a courir, essayant tant bien que mal de se repérer dans l'obscurité. Des cris de plus en plus forts résonnaient dans leurs tympans, comme s'ils se rapprochaient d'eux au fur et à mesure de leur course. Pourtant Mathieu le savait, il n'y avait personne avec eux. Ils étaient seuls. Terriblement seuls.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée. Antoine l'ouvrit d'un coup sec et laissa passer son ami devant lui avant de s'enfuir a son tour. Les deux jeunes hommes dévalèrent la rue sous le regard intrigué des quelques passants, puis montèrent dans la voiture d'Antoine sans même réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Le chevelu démarra, sans même laisser le temps a Mathieu de bien fermer sa portière. Alors que le voiture filait a toute allure, Le jeune schizophrène se tourna une dernière fois vers sa maison et vit, au loin, l'ombre du joueur des tombes derrière la vitre. Il faisait un signe avec sa main comme pour dire au revoir. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une main… En effet le monstre était doté de long doigts noirs et crochus comme des sortes de griffes. Le youtubeur eut un élan de haine envers lui. Il avait capturé sa famille et s'amusait maintenant avec lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu. Mathieu lui fit un fit un doigt d'honneur mental et ferma les yeux pensant à ses personnalités. Le patron et maître panda savaient se débrouiller...Mais le geek? Et le hippie? Allaient-ils s'en sortir?

Au bout de quelques minutes, une fois qu'ils furent éloignés la maison hantée, le plus vieux des deux hommes demanda:

« Antoine? Est ce que tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée d'aller chez Tatie Mega? »

Le jeune brun tourna la tête vers lui, offusqué :

« C'est la seule solution qu'on a pour l'instant non? Et puis au fait c'est Tatie MAga et pas Mega…inculte! »

Le schizophrène ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Malgré tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, Antoine arrivait toujours à le faire rire.

« Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais d'après l'article qu'on a trouvé sur internet, on risque pas de croiser tatie Maga mais plutôt son fantôme ou pire, l'espèce de monstre à tête de cochon qui nous poursuit depuis tout à l'heure. Et je sais pas toi, mais le rencontrer une fois m'a suffit amplement!

\- Je sais bien Mathieu...Mais qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse ? Qu'on abandonne tes personnalités? »

Mathieu eut un mouvement de recul.

« Non jamais, loin de là, je dis juste qu'on pourrait chercher d'autres solutions pour... »

Le vidéaste s'interrompit, bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Une jeune fille faisait du stop sur le bord de la route, elle avait les cheveux blonds qui descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules et la peau incroyablement blanche. Elle était d'une beauté irréfutable et personne n'aurait pu la décrire comme laide. Cependant ce n'est pas sa beauté qui attira l'attention des deux youtubeurs...Elle avait dans les mains, le nounours du geek.

Antoine arrêta sa voiture et ouvrit sa fenêtre :

« Eh! Où est ce que tu as eu cette peluche? »

La jeune fille se tourna ver lui et lui lança un regard à glacer le sang. Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes, forçant Antoine a baisser les yeux puis elle se rapprocha de la voiture.

« Laissez moi vous guider… murmura-t-elle les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux d'Antoine. »

Mathieu frissonnât. Cela lui paraissait être une très mauvaise idée. Il lança un regard à son compagnon qui semblait comme hypnotisé. Il lui donna un petit coup de coude mais le chevelu n'eut aucune réaction.

La blonde continua:

« La maison il vous faut trouver, les personnalités vous devez libérer ou sinon...elles seront exécutées. »

Mathieu chuchota à l'oreille de son ami:

« Elle a cru qu'elle était le père Fouras ou quoi ? »

Antoine le fusilla du regard. Apparemment ce n'était pas le moment de faire des blagues. Mathieu reprit a voix haute :

« Oui c'est ce qu'on comptait faire de tout façon, tu nous apprends pas grand chose nouveau… »

La jeune fille continua de parler sans faire attention aux remarques du youtubeur.

« Mais pour y accéder la foret vous traverserez, et de nombreux dangers vous affronterez. »

Antoine tourna la tête et aperçut une grande foret de sapin. Il jeta un regard inquiet à Mathieu. Aller dans une foret, seuls avec une fille à moitié possédée n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'ils aient eut...mais s'ils voulaient sauver leurs amis, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

Les deux vidéastes descendirent de la voiture et suivirent la blonde qui marchait en direction de la foret. Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent a la lisière du bois. De grands sapins s'étendaient à perte de vue, on aurait dit qu'ils reposaient là depuis une éternité. Mathieu attrapa la main d'Antoine et se mit à avancer.

Soudainement, une fois qu'ils étaient suffisamment enfoncés dans les bois, la jeune fille se retourna, un sourire crispé aux lèvres et dit avec une voix que les deux hommes commençaient à connaître :

« Aloooors messs amiss? Prêt à jouuuuer à cache-cache avec mooooi? »

Le schizophrène regarda Antoine d'un air terrifié, le joueur des tombes était de retour, et il voulait jouer à un jeu dont ils n'étaient pas sûr de sortir vivant.

… _TheRedKiller664_

Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt et leur sang se glaça soudainement. Une atmosphère calme et paisible y régnait mais la brume sur le sol, ce ciel sans lune qui ne laissait place à quasiment aucune lumière leur donna la chaire de poule.

Mathieu sortit son téléphone pour y voir mieux dans cette nuit noire. Il activa son application lampe torche, regarda Antoine et se mit a avancer dans la pénombre et l'obscurité en quête de … de … de quelque chose qui pourrait les mener sur la bonne direction pour retrouver les personnalités du jeune schizophrène, ou simplement sortir d'ici en vie.

Alors qu'il avançait, à force de prudence et d'une peur palpable qui exultait d'un silence presque glacial entre les deux amis qui n'osaient même plus se parler, quelque chose les sortit de leur réflexion perpétuelle où ils se demandaient si ils allaient sortir vivant de cette forêt. Ils virent quelque chose qui était réfléchie pas la lumière du portable sur un arbre. Une feuille de papier ? Ils se reprochèrent donc pour mieux observer l'objet de leur curiosité. C'était belle est bien une feuille de papier, et était marqué dessus l'inscription ' Help Me ' écrit de façon extrêmement perturbante. La page était jaunâtre et dans son ensemble très effrayante pour les deux amis. Toujours sans un mot entre eux, juste un regard, Antoine prit la feuille pensant que ça pourrait leur être utile et la rangea dans le sac de son compagnon.

Ils reprirent ensuite leur marche. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils avait peur et craignaient de revoir la chose qui avait enlevé la famille du plus petit.

Malheureusement, ils finirent bien par l'apercevoir entre 2 arbres. Le Joueur de Tombes. Ils reconnurent sa silhouette de dos et Mathieu fit signe à son ami de se rapprocher discrètement, profitant que le monstre était immobile. Ils se rapprochèrent le plus possible de lui, se cachant derrière un arbre à environs cinq mètres de ce salopard.

Mathieu avait du mal à retenir sa colère, il le regardait fixement, voulant au plus profond de lui lui sauter dessus et en finir avec lui. Puis Antoine, placé derrière son ami, lui fit un signe de la main pour lui montrer que sur l'arbre d'en face se trouvait un autre page avec l'inscription ' Leave my alone ', écrit encore une fois de façon très perturbante et violente. Ils l'a prirent discrètement. Mais a la seconde même où la feuille fut décrochée de l'arbre, Le Joueur des Tombes se retourna violemment et laissa entrevoir qu'il n'avait pas de visage ce qui horrifia les deux amis. Il sortit soudainement des tentacules de son dos.

Alors que les deux amis étaient bouche bée et mort de peur ils se rendirent alors compte que ce monstre était anormalement grand ! Ce n'était pas le monstre qu'ils avaient rencontré plus tôt... Loin de là... Mais sans plus de pensées inutiles, la chose sans visage se téléporta devant Mathieu et le saisit rapidement avec ses tentacules ! Le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de crier qu'il disparut avec le monstre. Laissant Antoine seul.

… _Marble_

Antoine passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement, ceux-ci picotèrent, ils n'aimaient pas le contact... Le jeune homme était toujours un peu dans le flou... Putain mais il venait de se passer quoi là?! Perdu, le youtubeur fit un pas avant de se vautrer royalement sur quelque chose ... Il se frotta la tête en psalmodiant des injures irreprésentables et saisit le coupable de sa chute, priant pour que ce ne soit pas un pot de slendy-tubbies... Parce que de un ça aurait taché son pantalon, et de deux, la créature qu'elle aurait annoncé, Antoine n'aurait pas pu la supporter... Il examina longuement la trousse qu'il avait à présent entre ses doigts tremblants... A l'intérieur, une craies grasse et des crayons de couleurs ainsi qu'un petit objet long et en métal.

Il appuya sur l'interrupteur qui se trouvait dessus... Rien...Il lança rageusement l'objet contre un arbre... miracle... Elle s'alluma, éclairant au passage la deuxième feuille. C'était donc une lampe... La page était accrochée sur une truck rouillée... Antoinounet se releva maladroitement, mit la trousse dans sa poche arrière et pris la lampe torche et la feuille... Il examina longuement les deux véhicules... Rien non plus dans la caravane pas loin... Était-il dans un camping démoniaque...?! Et si slender-man était un vacancier-naturiste...? Mmmmh...

Déterminé, il partit à la recherche des autres feuilles...

Pendant sa marche incessante, il tentait de calmer sa respiration... Il était mort de trouille... Mathieu était-il encore en vie...? Bien sûr! Il fit taire le doute, et accéléra la cadence, ne voulant pas penser au pire. Il était hors de question de séparer les deux amis...

Il aperçut un tunnel au loin... Sa respiration se fit haletante... Une feuille...! Il éteignit sa lampe, tentant de percevoir les contours, et sans un mot, il avança et se saisit de la petite feuille en tremblant... Au moins, il avançait un peu... Il se retourna pour faire demi-tour lorsqu'il aperçu une forme au bout du tunnel... Un long corps... Des tentacules frémissante... Un costard... Et il n'avait pas d'écolière japonaise sous la main...

« HAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Antoine aurait aimé que ce cri soit un cri de guerre tandis qu'il se lançait contre le kidnappeur de son ami... Mais c'était un peu plus un cri de frayeur alors qu'il partait de l'autre côté...

Il en était à 9neuf feuilles lorsqu'il arriva devant des espèces de conteneurs à Gaz rouillés... La terreur se voyait, il avait, à maintes reprise, échappé de justesse au monstres... Il fit le tour des immenses objets jusqu'à apercevoir une feuille... Plus qu'une...! La lampe grésilla... Il approchait...

Antoine reprit sa route en courant jusqu'à tomber sur un bâtiment en crépit d'un jaune brioché. Il fit le tour rapidement et trouva finalement l'entrée. Il pénétra dans ce qui était en fait des douches publiques... Pas de doute. C'était un camping...! Il entra donc et manqua de glisser sur le carrelage... Il pesta silencieusement et continua ses recherches.

Dans les douches du fond, il vit une petite chose tremblotante recroquevillée dans un coin... Mathieu ! Antoine se jeta à genoux près de lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, son cœur fut libéré d'un poids lorsque celui ci releva la tête et sourit, le chevelu l'étreignit avec passion.

« Tu m'as manqué... crétin...! »

Le jeune schizophrène lui sourit doucement et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Les deux se relevèrent et virent que Slender se tenait devant l'entrée... La colère monta chez le plus jeune. Il prit la dernière feuille et lança les onze devant le monstre:

« LES VOILA TES FEUILLES... LAISSE NOUS PARTIR MAINTENANT...! »

Le monstre ne cilla pas, façon de parler bien sûr, il a même pas d'yeux. Mathieu saisit le bras de son compagnon pour se rassurer... Celui-ci eut un regain de courage, et il se mit à lancer tout ce qui se trouvait dans ses poches, la lampe, une capote, des clés, puis, le plus lourd pour la fin, la trousse.

Les tentacules du monstre s'agitèrent, le plus petit se cacha derrière Antoine.

« J... Je crois que tu l'as énervé...! »

Le slender-man s'accroupit, saisit la trousse, la fixa longuement avant de la serrer contre lui tel une peluche sous les yeux hagard des deux youtubeurs. Finalement, le monstre s'allongea et ouvrit la trousse pour se mettre a colorier les onze pages, même s'il n'avait pas de visage. Les deux vidéastes avaient la net impression qu'il souriait...

Comme un seme, le chevelue prit la main du schizophrène pour l'emmener loin de ce cauchemar... Mais lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres du monstre, celui-ci leva la tête et les deux hommes tombèrent inconscient.

C'est Mathieu qui se réveilla en premier, sentant le corps d'Antoine sous lui. Il observa les lieux... Une salle inconnue avec deux portes automatiques, un ventilateur qui n'était pas Samuel, une figurine de gâteau et des écrans de surveillance. Il cligna des yeux, se mit à quatre pattes et dit:

« Antoine... Antoine...! On est sortit de la forêt...! »

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux, sourit et embrassa langoureusement Mathieu de joie. A la fin de ce long baiser, les deux rougirent sans un mot lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit, puis, une voix se fit entendre:

« Allo...? Allo...? »

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent.

« J'ai... J'ai enregistré ce message pour les deux remplaçants du gardien pour cette nuit... Euh... Tout d'abord j'aimerais vous souhaiter... Vous savez, le texte d'introduction de l'entreprise... Attendez que je retrouve ce foutu texte... Ah... Voila... "Bienvenue à Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, un lieu magique pour les enfants et les adultes aussi, ou la fantaisie et l'amusement prennent vie... Fazbear entertainment n'est en aucun cas responsable des dégâts à la propriété ou la personne. Si il y a dégât ou mort, un rapport de personne disparue sera classé dans 90 jours, ou, dès que les locaux et la propriété seront nettoyés et les tapis remplacés." Blahblahblah... Bon... Ça à l'air terrible dit comme ça mais vous inquiétez pas... Hum... Les animatronics deviennent un peu originaux la nuit ici... Mais est-ce-que je me plains...? Nan, si moi aussi je devais chanter toutes les chansons stupides qu'ils chantent depuis vingt ans et que je ne pouvais prendre de bain... Je serais sûrement un peu irritable la nuit aussi...

Mais souvenez-vous, ces personnages ont une place toute spécial dans le cœur des enfants et nous devons leur montrer un peu de respect n'est-ce pas...? Bien. Ils ont l'habitude de errer un peu et de se parler entre eux... Mais ce sont des dialogues automatiques... Enfin c'est ce que je me suis toujours dit...Quoi qu'il en soit vous trouverez un costume d'animatronics dans un carton, si l'un de vous veux découvrir l'endroit... Mais l'autre devra rester ici... Vous voyez, les animatronics nous perçaient comme des exosquelettes... Donc si elles vous attrapent, elles tenteront sûrement de vous fourrer dans un costume... Ce qui est sûrement douloureux et très probablement suivit d'un décès... Vous devez tenir jusqu'à 6h du matin... Je vous souhaite bonne chance...! »

… _La licorne Frisée_

Phone Guy raccrocha, laissant Antoine et Mathieu seuls dans cet étrange endroit où errent des animatronics apparemment dangereuses.

« Bon... Faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici et d'aller chez cette Tatie Maga. »

Antoine regarda les écrans de surveillance mais aucun de ces soit-disant robots n'y apparaissait, comme s'ils s'étaient volatilisés. Mathieu quant à lui eut un sentiment étrange qui lui parcourra le corps. Il enfila le costume dans le carton, prit un des téléphones disposés sur le bureau.

« Je vais trouver la sortie, si jamais je la trouve je te contacterai et tu devras sprinter pour me rejoindre. »

Antoine déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon en acquiesçant, et l'étreignit fort. Le brun avait peur que Mathieu ne revienne pas vivant de cette nouvelle épreuve.

Le châtain sortit alors. Il marcha durant une longue heure, mais cet endroit était un vrai labyrinthe...

Tout à coup, le jeune schizophrène vit une ombre derrière de grands rideaux, une voix grave se fit entendre.

« **Alors...on dit plus bonjour...gamin?** »

Mathieu crut en perdre son souffle quand il reconnu la voix du Patron, mais sa surprise ne s'arrêta pas là.

« Hey gros...Ca fait...Un bail qu'on ne te voit...plus...

 _ **\- On a... même cru que tu...nous avais...oublié...**_

 _\- Mathieu! Tu...es venue...nous chercher..._ »

Mathieu se retourna et vit également le Hippie, Maître Panda et le Geek...Enfin les "voir" n'est pas le mot approprié pour ça, il distinguait leur voix sans jamais voir leurs apparences comme s'ils se cachaient dans l'ombre.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait les voix. C'est alors qu'un détail lui apparue. Pourquoi leurs voix semblaient si froides et si mécaniques ?

Du côté d'Antoine, l'homme chercha également la sortie grâce aux caméra tout en rêvassant sur les baisers qu'ils avaient échangé précédemment: étaient-ils sincères et sérieux ou était-ce juste sur le coup du moment? Le boss final des Internets souhaitaient du plus profond de son cœur que tout ceci soit véritable.

C'est vrai qu'il admirait son ami pour son talent et son travail, de plus, tous ces moments passés avec lui avaient fait naître chez lui un sentiment d'attache mais même Antoine ne savait pas si cela était de l'amour ou simplement une amitié très forte. Essayant de se concentrer sur leur échapatoire, le brun se remit à observer les écrans. C'est alors qu'il vit Mathieu sur l'un d'eux, ses mouvements ne lui semblait pas naturel. Il remarqua également les ombres dans le décor. Il modifia les réglages et constata avec horreur la véritable nature des ombres, il agrippa le téléphone espérant ne pas réagir trop tard.

Mathieu, qui était toujours au centre de la pièce répondis à l'appel d'Antoine.

« FUIS! C'EST UN PIÈGE! »

Les ombres sortirent de l'obscurité. Le créateur d'SLG n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Cela ne ressemblait pas à ses personnalités mais ça ressemblait plus aux... Animatronics !

Le schizophrène courut, échappant aux attaques de Chica, Bonnie et Foxy. Quant à Freddy, il semblait ne pas vouloir l'attaquer, ce qui ne lui déplaisait absolument pas sur le coup mais il trouva quand même cette attitude un poil étrange.

Sa vision était mauvaise, la pièce était trop sombre...Il trébucha sur un carton et se cogna à un mur en métal.

Un mur en métal ? Mathieu examina avec sa main. C'était une porte qui semblait ne pas mener à une autre pièce. Il appela Antoine.

Ce dernier répondit et chercha Mathieu sur les caméras, sauf qu'un petit problème fit son apparition. Il était inexistant. C'est alors qu'il fouilla dans les tiroirs et il vit une petite tablette et sur l'écran il y avait bien sûr Mathieu mais quelque chose également derrière lui.

« Mathieu atten... »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit un coup sur son crâne qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

Mathieu n'eut donc pas l'avertissement d'Antoine. C'est donc avec surprise qu'il se retrouva face à face avec Freddy l'ours. L'animatronic avança de quelques pas, tandis que le jeune homme essayait d'ouvrir la porte avec toute la force qu'il avait, sans succès. Freddy avança encore et encore dans des crissements horribles à entendre. Mathieu commençait à s'inquiéter. Antoine ne répondait plus, la porte refusait de s'ouvrir et le robot se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

Mais c'est alors qu'un bruit de métal se fit entendre et Freddy s'écroula et derrière lui apparu... FONKYFOUINE?!

« Putain de Freddy...Désolé si je t'ai fais peur mais je cherche un ami à moi il se nomme Jay Kill, tu ne l'aurais pas vu? »

Mathieu tremblait encore de ce moment d'angoisse et ne répondit que par un mouvement de tête. L'autre homme soupira et reprit sa massue en métal et partit loin de lui. Étrange rencontre...

Le schizophrène réessaya d'ouvrir la porte, et cette fois-ci cela fonctionna. Il était à l'air libre mais à peine fut-il sortie que la porte se referma. Il tenta de l'ouvrir à nouveau mais il entendait de l'autre côté les cris des Animatronics et un son de clé, cette clé qui referma la porte pour de bon.

Il s'écroula devant la porte, les larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Antoine était à l'intérieur... La porte avait été fermé et il ne pouvait plus y accéder et faire sortir son (petit ?) ami...

Au même instant il ressentit une douleur dans sa poitrine comme si un boxeur lui donnait des coups.

Un peu plus loin de là, dans une pièce sombre et froide, un jeune homme aux cheveux en brosse à chiotte reprit doucement connaissance. Contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Mathieu, Antoine n'était plus à l'intérieur du restaurant.

Il mit quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits, et il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé...

… _Tiamat_

Il s'affola aussitôt quand il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait son cher Mathieu et il se leva difficilement.

Il se calma aussitôt quand il découvrit la pièce dans laquelle il était. C'était presque indescriptible… Cela lui coupait le souffle. La pièce était de forme octogonale et le plafond était haut. Très haut. Au moins 10 mètres. Il faisait sombre… seuls deux ou trois néons blancs et d'étranges inscriptions lumineuses de couleurs rouges éclairaient cette immense pièce à l'allure futuriste.

Antoine fit des allés et retours dans sa cellule, jetant quelques fois un coup d'œil à travers la lucarne située sur la porte gigantesque tout en s'imaginant tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables. Où était-il ? Quand allait-il sortir d'ici ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi la vie ? Pourquoi la mort ?

« Parce que le Japon !, se répondit-il à lui-même à voix haute sur le coup du stresse. »

Son angoisse devenait de plus en plus importante. Le rendant plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà. La porte soudain, s'ouvrit.

« Ah ! Enfin ! Je pensais que j'allais mourir ici ! Aidez-moi s'il vous… »

Des créatures immenses débarquèrent dans la cellule. Elles portaient des masques étranges et une armure en fer seulement sur quelques parties du corps. De longues dreadlocks noires tombaient sur leurs épaules et dans leurs mains griffues, chacun portaient une arme inconnue à l'Homme. Le « boss » de cette horde de monstres s'avança vers Antoine. Ce dernier lui arrivait à peine aux pectoraux…

« Heum… salut euh… dites-moi… Vous ne jouez pas dans un film ?..., dit le chevelu. »

Le boss décrocha les tuyaux d'alimentations de son masque et l'enleva. En voyant ses mandibules et ses énormes canines, Antoine eut un frisson.

« Antoine Daniel ?, dit le predator de sa grosse voix.

\- Oui c'est moi…

\- Suis-moi. »

Le brun suivit le chasseur dans un très long couloir. Les autres predators suivirent. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la salle principale où se trouvaient de nombreuses machines. Au centre, il y avait une énorme table en fer. Antoine fixa l'énorme vitre sur le mur juste en face de lui. Il se pinça le bras pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il se donna même une claque. Ce qui étonna les predators…

A travers la vitre, on pouvait voir… la planète Terre !

Ce spectacle à la fois merveilleux et effrayant, impressionnait Antoine. La vue était magnifique, mais juste le fait de savoir qu'il avait quitté la Terre, l'inquiétait…

« Hé ben… je savais que ma planète était grosse !, dit Antoine en voulant mettre un peu d'ambiance.

Un gros blanc envahit alors la pièce. Seul un predator réagit alors à la blague d'Antoine en rigolant discrètement dans sa manche. Le boss fit un signe de tête à deux de ses congénères et ses derniers quittèrent la pièce aussitôt.

« Où… Où vont-ils ?, demanda le jeune homme à la chevelure diabolique.

\- Chercher ton compagnon, humain. »

...

Mathieu, croyant que son bien aimé était toujours à l'intérieur du restaurant, cherchait désespérément un moyen d'y retourner. Il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, les avants bras posés sur la porte.

« Non…, dit-il en pleurant, Je ne te laisserai pas ici… »

Il s'assit dos à la porte, recroquevillé sur lui-même puis releva la tête vers le ciel, pensif. Il aperçut quelque chose du coin de l'œil. Deux grandes silhouettes noires et menaçantes, se dirigeaient vers lui. Il fit d'abord mine qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Mais plus elles se rapprochaient, plus la panique l'envahissait. Il finit par se lever.

Mais c'était trop tard pour fuir. Les deux monstres se dressaient devant lui. L'un des deux pris la parole.

« Tu dois suivre. »

A la voix du predator, on pouvait savoir qu'il ne savait pas bien parler humain. Malgré la peur, Mathieu réussit à dire quelques mots.

« Non je… Il y a mon ami qui est à l'intérieur… Je… Je ne veux pas le laisser… »

Le dreadeux prit alors le bras de Mathieu.

« NON ! LÂCHE MOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! »

Mais il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec la force de la créature. Celui-ci l'emmena à bord du vaisseau, suivit de son congénère.

...

A bord, Antoine attendait en silence, cachant son impatience.

« Lâchez-moi ! Arrêtez !

\- Mathieu !

\- Antoine ?

\- Mathieu...

\- Antoine ! »

Le plus petit se jeta sur son compagnon pour l'enlacer. Ce dernier lui rendit son accolade en le serrant dans ses bras. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Il n'y eu aucun mot, aucune discussion. Seul ce geste suffisait pour dire « je suis heureux et soulagé de te retrouver ». Les deux jeunes hommes se prirent la main.

« Maintenant que vous êtes réunis, dit le boss, il est temps de vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes là. Je me prénomme Elder. Nous avons été envoyés par la jeune fille humaine que vous avez rencontrée précédemment pour vous escorter à la prochaine épreuve. Elle a estimé qu'elle était trop dangereuse

A ces mots, Elder s'avança vers la table de fer et appuya sur une sorte de disque qui fit apparaître une projection 3D d'un endroit qui vous sera révélé plus tard.

« C'est vachement moderne chez vous dit donc !, dit Antoine.

\- Heum… c'est là qu'on doit aller alors… Mais pourquoi ?, demanda timidement Mathieu.

\- Nous ne savons pas tout humain, répondit Elder avec un air grave, Deux des miens suffiront à vous escorter. »

Deux colosses encore plus grands et forts que les autres arrivèrent dans la salle. Celui de droite était noir avec quelques nuances de rouges et celui de gauche était blanc aux avants bras noirs.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir rigoler…, dit le chevelu.

\- Je leur ai attribué un prénom humain pour que ça soit plus simple pour vous. Voici Richard, à droite et Charles, à Gauche.

\- Richard ?!, cria Antoine en rigolant, Vous n'auriez pas pu choisir mieux sérieusement ?! C'est un nom de pervers ça ! »

Le regard froid d'Elder fit immédiatement changer l'attitude d'Antoine qui baissa la tête en grimaçant.

« Partez humain. Vous n'avez pas le temps de plaisanter. »

Le couple quitta le vaisseau accompagné par les deux chasseurs pour en rejoindre un plus petit et partir plus loin dans la galaxie.

… _Maniakoschonen_

Le voyage ne fut pas très long, à peine quelques heures. Pourtant, ils avaient eu le temps de changer de planète. Et la planète qu'ils survolaient avait l'air vide et désolé.

« Il n'y a apparemment rien sur cette terre… Vous ne savez vraiment pas où l'on va ?, demanda Antoine.

\- Nous avons eu des consignes, commença Richard qui conduisait le vaisseau avec attention, nous connaissons juste l'emplacement mais rien d'autre.

\- Restez calmes, humains, continua Charles.

\- Heureusement pour nous que ces deux predators parlent très bien notre langue, mieux que certains français d'ailleurs, répliqua Mathieu à son âme sœur. »

Ils aperçurent ensuite une sorte de grand dôme opaque qui se dressait devant eux. Il ne laissait rien paraître de ce qu'il renfermait.

« Nous sommes arrivés, murmura le premier extraterrestre. »

L'atterrissage se fit sans encombre. Toute cette planète semblait recouverte d'une sorte de roche rouge et pendant que le vaisseau survolait l'astre, rien d'autre n'avait été observé. C'est pour cette raison qu'un demi cercle d'une matière inconnue les avait étonnés.

« Et on y rentre comment ?, se demandèrent les vidéastes.

\- Faites le tour, répondit Richard, nous avons eu comme seuls ordres de vous escorter devant ce dôme et de vous laisser cette arme comme seule aide.

\- Au moins, on a une lance alienne !, cria le youtubeur chevelu.

\- Bonne chance humains, dit le second predator en se retournant, nous nous retrouverons dans très peu de temps.

\- Étrangement … Je suis pas rassuré d'entendre ça, termina Mathieu d'un air effrayé. »

Les deux hommes qui commençaient vraiment à en avoir marre de toutes ces épreuves se dirigèrent vers le dôme. Une fois l'entrée trouvée, ils virent un drôle de panneau qui était écrit en beaucoup de langages.

« Alors … Ce panneau m'a l'air bien vieux ... Ah du français ! _"Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous avez perdu la raison et que vous pensez pouvoir réussir cette épreuve. Ce lieu se nomme la foret de la mort et il est immensément dangereux. De nombreuses créatures extrêmement dangereuses originaires de différentes planètes y vivent. Pour obtenir ce que vous cherchez, il vous faudra vaincre le légendaire serpent doré. Attention : il est extrêmement rusé et possède de grands pouvoirs. Pour le trouver, vous pourrez vous aider du grand pilier d'obsidienne qui se trouve au centre du dôme et qui s'arrête au plafond. C'est à sa base que se trouve le serpent doré. Si vous n'avez aucune arme, rebroussez chemin"_. T'en penses quoi Antoine ?

\- Euh … si j'ai bien compris, on doit battre un serpent doré dans une foret ultra dangereuse … J'en ai vraiment marre, expliqua le vidéaste. Je propose que nous nous reposions un peu avant de commencer cette épreuve.

\- Oui je suis d'accord. »

...

Trois heures après, ils décidèrent d'y aller. Cette foret de la mort était tellement remplies d'arbres qu'il n'y avait plus aucun chemin tracé sur le sol. Le sol qui était rempli de squelettes d'animaux plus ou moins gros. La seule chose que l'on observait derrière les arbres c'était cette immense tour d'obsidienne noire que l'on ne pouvait pas rater. Le silence était roi dans ce dôme. Il n'y avait que quelques rugissement qui résonnaient de temps en temps.

Soudain, une sorte de grand ours brun sortit des feuillages. Il était immense et semblait affamé. Lorsque il aperçu Mathieu, il grogna en l'observant. Le youtubeur était tétanisé de peur, il en lâcha l'arme que le grand predator lui avait donné plus tôt. Les deux hommes n'osèrent pas la ramasser car ils savaient qu'elle était trop complexe à manier pour eux, ils optèrent donc pour de l'intimidation. L'ours avançait doucement pendant que les deux compagnons essayaient de l'impressionner, sans succès. Et alors que la fin semblait proche, un étrange jeune homme qui semblait être humain arriva à quelques mètres du couple. Il était grand, barbu, pale de peau, avait les cheveux longs et avait l'air de vivre ici depuis bien longtemps.

« ENVOIES MOI L'ARME , VITE ! , hurla le jeune homme.»

Antoine était le plus proche de la lance. Il hésita quelques instants puis il prit l'arme et lui lança dans les mains. L'humain mystérieux planta la lance dans la patte de l'ursidé qui s'enfuit en boitant.

« D'habitude, j'ai pas autant de problèmes avec les ursidés, s'exclama Mathieu pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je … Merci, dit Antoine encore sous le choc au nouveau venu, Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi au début...

\- Non, ne t'excuses pas, répondit l'inconnu en renvoyant la lance aux deux compères. Te méfier de moi à été la meilleur idée que tu n'es jamais eu. Je ne me suis toujours pas présenté d'ailleurs. Je me nomme Orochimaru et je vis ici depuis … tellement longtemps que je ne compte même plus.

\- Tu vis ici ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Au début j'étais comme vous je cherchais à vaincre le célèbre serpent doré…

\- Comment savez vous qu'on le cherche ?, questionna Mathieu.

\- Tout le monde le cherche. Mais moi je l'ai rencontré et je m'en souviendrais toujours. Il est trop fort pour des hommes comme nous, je ne vous conseille pas d'aller le voir si vous voulez survivre.

\- Je dois y aller coûte que coûte !, répliqua Mathieu.

\- Ok, mais dans ce cas laissez moi venir avec vous, à trois ce sera mieux qu'à deux. Et puis qui sait, peut être pourrons nous l'abattre ! »

Les deux amis acceptèrent et le petit groupe continua. Après plusieurs heures de marches, et des dizaines d'animaux dangereux évités, ils arrivèrent au niveau du pilier d'obsidienne.

« Nous y sommes enfin, cria Antoine, la tanière du serpent doré !

\- Il faut encore qu'on le trouve, termina Mathieu.»

L'endroit était jonché de cranes d'animaux, était de forme circulaire mais surtout, il y avait un grand trou au centre du lieu. Un trou qui paraissait tellement profond que l'on n'y voyait pas le bout. Aucune trace du serpent n'étaient visibles. Ils le cherchèrent pendant quelques minutes puis Mathieu fit une découverte.

« Euh … les gars … je crois que je l'ai trouvé, cria-t-il, mais il est plus très frais là. »

\- C'est le serpent ça ?, continua Antoine qui fixait le grand serpent qui paraissait mort. »

Ils observaient une longue peau de serpent jaune.

« C'est sa mue, répondit Orochimaru. Il a sûrement … vous savez … changer de corps. Mais il ne se contente pas de corps d'animal … non … mais d'un corps humain. Tels sont ses pouvoirs.

\- Donc … il y aurait un autre humain ici, c'est ça ?, demanda Mathieu en se rapprochant de la fosse pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien raté.

\- Vous êtes vraiment lent à la détente, murmura Orochimaru qui se rapprochait des deux vidéastes. JE suis Orochimaru, le nouveau serpent doré et je vous avais bien dit de vous méfier de moi ! »

Le traître poussa alors les deux collègues dans le trou central.

… _Another_

« Bordel, ma tête.. Mathieu ? Mathieu ! »

Antoine eut des difficultés à se relever. Sa tête et son corps douloureux lui prouvèrent que sa chute avait été vertigineuse.

Il balaya la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait du regard, qui était de toute évidence une sorte de lieu de culte. Les murs en granits étaient sculptés de multiples inscriptions dans un langage impossible à déchiffrer et des statuettes de serpent au regard sournois encadraient la seule sortie de la pièce, semblant narguer le youtubeur. Mathieu ne se trouvait nulle part, il s'était comme volatilisé. Antoine commença à céder à la panique. Il parcourut la salle en courant et en hurlant le prénom de son bien-aimé, sans grand succès.

Il décida de s'approcher de la seule porte de sortie, et toucha celle-ci, dans l'espoir de trouver un mécanisme quelconque lui permettant de l'ouvrir. Les yeux des deux statuettes s'illuminèrent, et une voix caverneuse s'éleva:

« Antoine, ici Orochimaru, aussi appelé le serpent doré. Comme tu as pu le constater, ton ami a disparu. Il est en ce moment avec moi, et si tu veux le revoir un jour tu vas devoir surmonter l'épreuve de la Forêt Parallèle...

\- Rendez moi Mathieu ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez au juste ? Et qu'elle est cette histoire de Forêt Parallèle ? s'écriant Antoine, à bout de nerfs.

\- Et bien je veux juste m'amuser, voyons. Cet endroit manque clairement de distractions, et vous m'en avez fournie une. En ce qui concerne la Forêt Parallèle, je ne peux te donner qu'une indication : ne jamais se fier aux apparences.»

Les serpents retrouvèrent leur apparence figée et la voix de Orochimaru s'évanouit dans l'air froid de la salle.

« Hey, attendez ! » s'exclama le vidéaste chevelu. Mais la voix Orochimaru c'était évaporée aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

« Ne jamais se fier aux apparences.. Oui mais l'apparence de qui, ou de quoi ? »

Antoine fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par le tremblement que faisait la porte de marbre en s'ouvrant. Sans attendre il s'avança vers celle-ci, et le spectacle qu'il découvrit lui coupa le souffle. Derrière, ce dressait une forêt en tout point similaire à celle que Mathieu et lui avaient traversés quelques temps auparavant, à une exception près : l'espace et le temps semblaient s'être distordus dans cette partie de la planète. En effet, lors de l'arrivée des deux protagonistes, il faisait jour, alors qu'ici l'étendue boisée semblait plongée dans une nuit éternelle, avec pour seule lumière celle des différents astres proches. Ce n'était pas tout : de nombreuses espèces d'animaux extraterrestres qui avaient disparu depuis plusieurs milliers d'années gambadaient ici tranquillement, au milieu d'îlots de terre flottant dans le ciel.

« Je crois que cette fois.. C'est moi qui en ai trop pris. » releva Antoine d'un air moqueur.

Le jeune homme tentait juste de se rassurer car en réalité il était mort de peur à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé malheur à son Mathieu préféré.

Sans plus attendre, Antoine s'avança dans l'épaisse forêt tout en surveillant les îlots au dessus de lui du coin de l'œil, comme s'il avait peur qu'ils s'écrasent sur lui à tout moment.

...

Cela faisait désormais un bon moment qu'Antoine arpentait le bois sans en voir la fin.

« J'ai soif... En plus de ça ce froid et cette humidité commencent à devenir intenables. » soupira le youtubeur, de plus en plus fatigué.

Comme par miracle, après quelques mètres à errer dans l'épaisse végétation, un point d'eau apparu dans son champ de vision. Une fois de plus, la scène qui s'offrit à notre chevelu était sublime.

Une cascade perchée sur l'un des îlots volant déversait une eau fraîche et limpide dans un lac, entouré par la végétation et les fleurs de la forêt. Le lieu était baigné par la lumière d'un astre, donnant une atmosphère mystique. Comme hypnotisé, Antoine s'avança jusqu'à l'étendue d'eau, mais un rugissement l'arrêta tout de suite dans son élan. Sans même chercher à comprendre d'où il pouvait provenir, il se jeta dans un fourré proche, espérant ne pas se faire repérer.

Sur la rive opposée du lac, deux félidés couleur émeraude avec des crocs aussi longs qu'un bras faisaient leur toilette. Antoine devint pâle comme un linge : si les deux bêtes le trouvaient il était mort à coup sûr. La soif était pourtant tellement forte qu'il ne put l'ignorer bien longtemps. A pas de loup, il se glissa hors de sa cachette et tendit la main vers l'eau pour en recueillir dans sa paume et se désaltérer. En une fraction de seconde, l'eau transparente vira au bleu nuit, et des sortes de griffes émergèrent de celle-ci et lacérèrent le bras de notre cher youtubeur. Ses hurlements de se firent pas attendre :

« A l'aide ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Au secours ! Je vous en supplie venez m'aider ! » le visage du pauvre diable était déformé par la peur et la douleur. Les mystérieuses entités tentèrent ensuite de l'entraîner dans les profondeurs sombres du lac.

Quand tout à coup, les deux immenses félins assis quelques minutes plus tôt bondirent et arrachèrent la chose qui tentait de réduire Antoine en chair à pâté. Les griffes semblèrent voler en éclat, et l'eau retrouva son apparence pure inoffensive. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le sol, choqué et saignant abondamment du bras. Quand Antoine le regarda, son sang se glaça : les entailles profondes qui recouvraient son bras avaient formé un message « _TU AS PAY_ _É_ »

Sous son corps meurtris, le sol commença alors trembler, s'ensuivit alors une nouvelle chute dans un tunnel sans fin.

« On se croirait dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles bon sang.. » songea ironiquement le vidéaste avant de perdre connaissance.

...

« Antoine ? Antoine ? Tu m'entends ? »

Le chevelu dû déployer un effort surhumain pour ouvrir ses paupières. Mathieu se trouvait à ses côtés, manifestement sain et sauf. Son visage témoignait de son inquiétude et ses vêtements couverts de terre laissaient à penser qu'il avait vécu lui aussi de sacrées aventures.

« Oh mon Dieu mon amour tu es vivant ! S'écria Antoine ivre de joie qui, malgré l'élancement de douleur que cela lui procura dans le bras se releva et serra son amant dans ses bras.

« Antoine, j'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir, j'ai assisté à tout ce qui t'ai arrivé, j'étais si inquiet ! » s'exclama Mathieu les joues inondées de larmes.

Antoine scruta l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient de nouveau à l'entrée du dôme, juste devant le vaisseau des deux prédators.

« Mais Mathieu.. Comment ai-je fait pour nous sauver ? Je me suis pourtant fait attaquer, j'ai en quelque sorte perdu...

-Non pas du tout. la voix déformée de Mathieu s'éleva.

Le Joueur des Tombes avait une fois de plus pris possession de lui pour faire passer un message.

« Antoine, tu as payé pour la libération de Mathieu.

-J'ai..payé ? Chuchota Antoine, manifestement perdu.

-Oui mon petit, mais d'une manière un quelque peu..spécial. Tu as payé le prix du sang. révéla le Joueur des Tombes.

-PARDON ? S'exclama Antoine.

-Oui tu as très bien entendu, j'ai tout simplement prélevé ton sang lorsque tu as été blessé. De cette façon, je possède une petite partie de toi que je peux contrôler, mais toutefois pas totalement. En clair, je peux prendre ton contrôle total une fois par jour, à heure fixe, et cela pendant une heure.

Mathieu repris ses esprits et les deux protagonistes restèrent immobiles, sonnés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Quelques instants après, une mystérieuse boîte tomba devant eux avec écrit sur le couvercle « _L'aventure continue_ »

 _...Imitsu_

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, l'incompréhension se lisait dans leurs regards. Mathieu ne savait plus quoi faire, son compagnon souffrait, il était à la limite de tomber dans les pommes.

« Antoine vient appuis toi sur moi je vais t'emmener dans un lieu sur où je pourrais te faire un bandage. »

Celui-ci passa son bras autour du cou du plus petit et ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent une petite cabane.

Mathieu regarda Antoine, vu son état il savait qu'ils devraient entrer à un moment ou un autre. Il poussa la porte pour entrer dans un endroit assez douillé qui semblait abandonné.

« Nous resterons ici le temps que tu sois en état de marcher et peut être que l'on pourra repartir le jour revenu, l'on ne sait jamais…

\- Je…je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée … dit le blessé en se sentant partir.

Mathieu ne prit pas en compte les paroles d'Antoine, il décida de s'installer quand même. Le plus jeune s'assit dans le petit canapé que l'on aurait cru taillé pour une poupée. Mathieu se mit à côté et prit son bras. Le message qui s'était gravée c'était infecté, la peau de son bras noircissait a une vitesse incroyable, des rougeurs et des craquelures apparaissaient autours des messages en se propageant.

« An-Antoine ! Ton ! Ton bras !

\- Quoi, qui a-t-il ?!, répondit l'autre en se sortant de son état de torpeur, Oh…la Merde ! Mon ! Mon bras !

\- Calmons nous… ce n'est que l'aspect, tant que tu n'as pas de problème pour le bouger, ce n'est rien …

\- C'est bien le problème je ne sens plus mon bras !

\- Bon pour l'instant je vais chercher dans les armoires s'il y a de l'alcool pour désinfecter et des bandages pour protéger la plaie. »

Mathieu se leva et partit explorer les armoires. Derrière celle du fond de la pièce, la blanche, il trouva ce qui semblait être une petite porte cachée avec une serrure d'or et construite en bois de chêne.

Malheureusement, Mathieu n'avait pas la clé, il se dit qu'il s'y intéresserait plus tard et repartit chercher de l'alcool. Par chance, il en trouva dans un tiroir dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il retourna dans la pièce principale pour s'occuper d'Antoine qui c'était assoupi une fois de plus.

Antoine souffrait, il poussait des gémissements et son visage se déformait sous la douleur qu'il ressentait. A ce moment, il remarqua une clé dans la bouteille d'alcool …

Le schizophrène se dit qu'un peu d'alcool lui ferait du bien et qu'il dormirait peut être mieux, il le fit donc boire, avant de désinfecter rapidement la blessure.

Une fois la bouteille vide, Mathieu la pris et la cassa sur un mur et récupéra la clé. Celui-ci se souvint de la porte en chêne avec une serrure d'or qu'il avait aperçu derrière une armoire.

Il essaya la clé sur cette porte, et comme par magie, la porte s'ouvrit.

Mathieu passa la cloison de bois et vit une grande pièce large et sombre.

Au fond de la salle, l'on pouvait distinguer une masse de silhouettes ayant forme humaine mais de petite taille.

...

A ce moment, Antoine entendit le cri de terreur du châtain en se réveillant.

Il prit alors la décision d'aller retrouver son amant, passa par la petite porte par laquelle Mathieu était passé, et s'aperçut que ce dernier n'était pas là. Un homme apparut et dit à Antoine :

« Je me nomme Lelouch , je me suis emprisonné moi-même ici en faisant une mauvaise utilisation de mon pouvoir… Un homme est venu ici…si tu le connais, alors c'est que le destin t'as amené ici. Tu devras le chercher parmi mes amies… les poupées de porcelaine. Tiens ça te sera utile…»

C'est à ce moment qu'Antoine comprit que Mathieu s'était fait kidnappé par les poupées qui occupaient la salle. Il prit l'objet et la poupée qui semblait être la plus imposante se leva et lui dit :

« Tu devras trouver celui que tu chéries le plus parmi mes frères et sœurs, alors une lumière abondante apparaîtra. Trois chances te sont données, tu devras le trouver, sinon il sera mutilé. Fait attention, si tu échoues après ta troisième chance, en plus d'avoir mutilé Mathieu, tu le verras se faire dévoré par ma famille. »

Antoine saisit sa lampe torche et se mit à chercher le véritable Mathieu Sommet parmi les poupées. Celle-ci se ressemblaient horriblement, possédant toute la même apparence, le même visage déstabilisant, celui de son partenaire.

Le vidéaste, la vision trouble par l'alcool coulant dans ses veines, avait de plus en plus de mal à discerner le faux du véritable Mathieu.

Chaque châtain semblait plus réel que les autres, il avançait difficilement entre les corps, le sol se déformant sous ses pieds, perdant peu à peu l'équilibre.

Il pointa du doigt un Mathieu. C'est alors que la poupée maîtresse se leva et dit : « Tu es le maillon faible, il te reste deux chances. »

Antoine fit un saut en arrière et vit le faux Mathieu se démembrer, de l'encre noir sortit de sa bouche et de ses yeux qui les fit tomber et rouler jusqu'aux pieds du chevelu…

Ce dernier hurla et commença à paniquer mais il se reprit, il se concentra, mais cette vision terrifiant et l'alcool en surdose lui infligea des hallucinations…

Il vit tous les corps inertes se décomposer et finir en flaques noires, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à lui. Il souffla, et il repartit à la recherche de son véritable compagnon.

Il pointa du doigt un nouveau Mathieu. A nouveau, la poupée maîtresse se leva et dit encore : « Tu es le maillon faible, plus qu'une chance. »

La poupée perdit un bras et une rasade de sang d'encre coula à flot.

La chevelu réussit tant bien que mal à en faire abstraction et il continua d'avancer dans la pièce. Finalement, il vit un Mathieu qui lui semblait plus réel…c'est alors qu'il prit son courage à deux mains et pointa du doigt ce dernier châtain …

La poupée maîtresse se leva, et, Antoine, très attentif, attendait la réponse… L'angoisse montait en lui, il commença a trembler quand…

Un silence se fit entendre, puis, après quelques secondes, toutes les poupées se levèrent et dirent en cœurs …

… _Maîtresse Pyro Panda_

« Tu es le maillon faible ! »

Toutes les poupées se jetèrent sur Mathieu. Antoine se retourna et vit le massacre. Un bras fut arraché, le sang coula, les muscles sortirent et furent jetés à ses pieds. Elles le dévorèrent puis s'attaquèrent au deuxième bras. Antoine n'en pouvait plus, il vomit tout ce qu'il avait dans son ventre. Après avoir fini de manger le bras, elles mangèrent les jambes, il leva la tête et cria d'horreur. La jambe du châtain était arrachée de son corps, la peau du pied avait laissé place aux os. Les muscles de la jambes se retrouvèrent au même endroit que les muscles des bras. Une fois, tout les membres du corps mangés, l'une des poupée se rapprocha du torse de Mathieu et lui arracha d'un traite son cœur et le mit dans sa bouche. Toutes les autres firent pareille qu'elle. L'une arracha puis mangea son foie, l'autre l'un de ses poumons et ainsi de suite. La poupée maîtresse se leva et se mit devant la tête du Sommet déjà mort et elle prit sa tête qu'elle arracha violemment. Elle la jeta devant les yeux de chevelu qui éclata en sanglot puis il s'évanouit.

Il se réveilla en sursaut allongé, entouré de poupées assises sur le sol. Devant lui se trouvait Mathieu qui lui tendait la main.

« Antoine … Merci.

\- Je t'ai sauvé ? Mais comment ? Je t'ai vu mourir et... lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

\- Wow... Calmes-toi... Tu as dis la bonne réponse, mais je crois que l'alcool t'ait monté à la tête... En tout cas tu t'es évanouis juste après m'avoir libéré.

\- Mais alors tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Un peu mal au ventre mais ça passera. »

Une fois levé, le chevelu regarda encore une fois autour de lui. Les murs bougeaient, enfin, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'eux. Il pensait que c'était une illusion mais quand Mathieu s'en rendit compte, ils coururent vers la seule issue. Par grand malheur, elle était bel et bien fermée. Alors que le désespoir avait pris le dessus sur eux, deux individus apparurent devant leurs yeux ébahis. Les deux inconnus, qui finirent par reconnaître comme leurs « passeurs », se retournèrent vers eux et comme par magie, ils retrouvèrent dans une salle remplis de clavier comme une sorte de salle de contrôle de vaisseaux.

« Vous voilà de retour sur le vaisseau, commença l'un des deux prédators, Richard.

\- Nous allons vous ramener sur Terre, reprit Charles.

\- Venez avec moi Monsieur Daniel, je vais vous soignez.

\- ...

\- S'il vous plaît Monsieur.

\- Antoine, il pourra te soigner j'en suis sûr.

\- C'est parce qu'il m'a convaincu que je viens avec vous.

\- Merci.

\- Mouais. »

Antoine suivit Richard sans un mot. Le jeune Hobbit resté avec Charles examina encore plus la salle, étant toujours intrigué par ce lieu, même après son premier passage. Des touches de partout qui ne demandaient qu'à être utilisées, deux grands sièges rouges au milieu de la pièce qui devaient être très confortable et puis lui et Charles. Il s'approcha de lui et regarda ce qu'il faisait.

« Vous allez bel et bien nous ramener sur Terre ?

\- Oui pourquoi me posez-vous la question ? Nos intentions sont justes et bonnes.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas, Dit-il d'un ton très sérieux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mes personnalités sont là-bas.

\- C'est un mensonge, ils sont bel et bien enfermés dans la maison de Tatie Maga.

\- …

\- Nous arrivons dans 10 minutes.

\- Il est rapide votre vaisseaux. »

Les dix minutes passèrent silencieusement. Enfin silencieuse dans la salle de contrôle, mais pas dans la salle de soin où Antoine criait à en perdre la voix.

Une fois arrivés sur la Terre, ils descendirent suivit de loin d'Antoine mal au point et de Richard un peu épuisé. Mathieu se retourna et vit son aimé avec à la place de son bras qui ne bougeait plus, un bras mécanique relié à ses nerfs.

Richard avant de sortir mit le vaisseau invisible à l'œil. Un énorme bruit sourd attira leur attention. Quand le bruit s'approcha de plus en plus, ils ne virent qu'un petit tigre avec des petits sapins à la place de ses canines.

Charles s'approcha de ce petit animal quand … Sa tête fut arrachée de son corps par une mâchoire immense. Une mâchoire qui appartenait à un immense tigre à dent de sabre. La mignonne petite bête était devenue cet animal mangeur de tête. La peur les tétanisèrent sauf un qui courra pour venger la mort de son ami mort sous ses yeux. Il tira des balles sur l'animal qui les arrêta avec ses dents de sapins. Charles sauta pour essayait de toucher la tête du monstre mais en vain, son corps fut coupé en deux à cause d'une des quatre pattes qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

Antoine qui voyait tout ça, ce mit à genou et pleura de peur. Mathieu s'approcha de son amant et de la bête et tendit la main vers elle. Il la regarda droit dans ses yeux avec un regard assuré, cachant sa peur au plus de profond de lui-même. Il voulait protéger son amour au risque de mourir. Il ne tremblait plus, il s'avança de plus en plus vers elle toujours en la regardant dans les yeux et en évitant les cadavres de ses sauveurs. La bête aux yeux rouges grogna quelques instants puis se calma et s'approcha elle aussi du Hobbit.

Daniel leva ses yeux et regarda cette scène magique. Le tigre à dent de sapin prit une taille normale de tigre et posa sa tête contre la paume du Sommet. Mathieu lui caressa le museau, ce que la bête ne refusa point et elle se jeta sur lui pour lui faire des ''léchouilles''. Antoine se leva et s'approcha délicatement vers eux. Le tigre qui sentait les vibrations des pas du chevelu se redressa et grogna. Il s'arrêta et fit un signe à son nouveau sauveur de le calmer ce qu'il fit en lui disant qu'il était avec lui. Il arrêta et s'approcha du bras mécanique de l'amant de son nouveau maître. Il le renifla puis se colla à lui comme signe d'acceptation.

« Comment tu vas le nommer Mathieu ?

\- Pour l'instant je sais même pas si c'est un mâle ou une femelle.

\- Bah, tu n'as qu'à l'appeler comme tu le pense pas besoin du sexe, Lui dit le chevelu en caressant la tête du concerné.

\- Tiger.

\- Quel nom original ! Bravo Mathieu Sommet.

\- Ho la ferme ! Bon que faisons-nous des corps ?

\- Franchement j'en ai marre, vient on se barre et on part loin de tout ça.

\- Mais je peux pas !

\- Pourquoi ?! Tu veux sauver tes personnalités ?! Mais regarde dans quel état je suis ! Tu pourras t'en créer d'autres !

\- Non !

\- Donc tu les préfère à moi ? J'ai compris …, Il se leva, Je me casse loin de tout ça ! Débrouille-toi avec Tiger !

\- Antoine ! Reste »

Quand il prononça ces mots, Antoine ne l'écoutait plus et partit loin de lui, loin de tout ce merdier. Il le laissa seul en pleure avec Tiger pour le réconforter. Il s'endormit de tristesse protégé par son nouvel ami.

Le lendemain, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit son tigre avec une lettre entre des dents. Il le remercia et l'ouvrit.

«Cher Mathieu.

Votre ami est en danger de mort,

Il a déjà un pied dans la tombe.

Venez le sauver

La où ''Tiger'' vous guidera.

Cordialement

Jeff The Killer »

Fou de rage, Mathieu lança la lettre derrière lui et demanda à son tigre de le ramener auprès d'Antoine. Tiger prit une taille immense et l'installa sur son dos. En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent devant une énorme tente bleu. Le Sommet mit pied à terre et demanda à Tiger de surveiller l'entrée. Il entra dans la tente et vit un décor citadins : de faux immeubles, de fausses maisons avec de faux jardins et de fausses voitures. Il s'approcha de ce qu'il devait être un rond point et lit sur un panneau au milieu de cet endroit : ''Regarde ton bien aimé en haut''

Il leva les yeux au ciel et vit au dessus de lui Antoine dans un cercueil de verre les bras croisés.

« Antoine !

\- Bienvenue Mathieu Sommet ! Bienvenue !

\- Où êtes-vous ?!

\- Dans un endroit en sécurité ! Ha Ha ! Vous voulez le sauver n'est-ce pas ?! L'amour sera-t-il plus fort que la mort ?! A vous de me le dire Sommet !

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse.

\- Résoudre mon énigme !

\- Dites ! »

Des corps de couleurs avec des couteaux apparurent.

« C'est une énigme de logique. Qui ment ? Qui dit la vérité ? Écoute bien

\- Noir a tué une personne, dis rouge.

\- J'ai été accusé d'un meurtre, ajouta orange.

\- Je suis dans le même groupe qu'Orange, affirma vert clair.

\- Le temps dans les montagnes change souvent. Comme hier, il pleuvait, précisa vert.

\- Je ne suis pas dans le même groupe que Blanc, énonça bleu.

\- Je ne suis pas dans le même groupe que Vert, assura noir.

\- Rouge à peut-être tué quelqu'un, déclara blanc.

\- Je ne suis pas dans le même groupe que Orange, déclama jaune.

\- Qui sont les menteurs ?!, Dirent tous les corps en même temps.

\- Pour corser le tout …

Des flammes s'allumèrent autour de lui et les corps de couleurs.

« Bonne chance ! Ou que dis-je Bonne mort à vous deux ! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha ! »

Ce furent les derniers mot de Jeff The Killer et Mathieu se retrouva enfermé dans cette tente immense entouré de corps. Il ne savait pas qui choisir ni quoi faire. Il cria et essaya de trouver la réponse. Il lui manquait deux choses : combien de personne mentaient ? Et surtout, une base pour réussir à tout déduire.

Il n'y avait pas de sens ! Il n'y avait pas assez d'infos ! Rien n'était indiqué, rien ne pouvait l'aider ! Comment savoir qui a tuer ? Raah... Ça ne menait à rien ! Mais en même temps, est-il possible que Jeff possède une logique ? Il l'avait probablement piégé dans une énigme irréductible...

Pour lui Orange et Bleu disait la vérité c'était sûr mais il avait un doute avec ce qu'avait dit Vert claire. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait sauver Antoine mais il ne savait plus, il ne savait pas. Quand il reçu un sms.

… _Kikyo Tora_

Lisant silencieusement le message qu'il venait de recevoir, il se remit à réfléchir. Celui-ci disait que tout ça n'avait aucun sens, par un expéditeur inconnu. Il releva ensuite la tête de son téléphone, regardant chaque corps les uns après les autres... C'est vrai... Tout cela reposait sur un paradoxe sans queue ni tête... Tous peuvent très bien mentir comme dire la vérité, ou encore les deux en même temps... Mais... Il y a-t-il véritablement une solution à tout ça ?

De plus si vraiment il y en a qui sont incriminés de meurtre... Leurs couteaux ne devraient pas être propres comme maintenant ? Et si... ce que disait le sms était vrai ? Si au final... L'énigme ne donner pas de véritable réponse à tous ça ?

Il poussa un profond soupir désespéré, tout s'embrouillant dans sa tête et il se laissa tomber accroupi, le front contre ses genoux, ses bras les encerclant fermement. Que ferait Antoine, dans cette situation ? Il trouverait certainement la réponse lui... Et les autres ?

Un faible rire le prit à la gorge. Il le savait très bien... Le Geek irait chercher la réponse sur le net comme pour résoudre une énigme trop tenace à la Layton. Le Patron dirait qu'est qu'il en aurait à faire de tout ça, que ce n'est que des conneries, avant de sortir un flingue et de tirer à tout va. Alors que le Hippie essayerait de calmer ce dernier avant d'être pris comme cible par le mafieux... Pendant ce temps Maître Panda, observerait ce beau petit monde partir en couille, sans mot dire.

Mathieu se releva, boosté par ses pensées envers ses personnalités. Desserrant ses dents, il déclara à voix haute, d'une voix traînante et sérieuse :

« Je me dois de réussir cette énigme coûte que coûte, pour le Geek, le Patron, le Hippie, Maître Panda... »

Il fit une pause, portant sa main droite sur son cœur et ouvrant ses yeux, pour les porter sur le cercueil de verre où reposait son amant :

« Et pour Antoine !

\- Quel est donc ta réponse Matthieu Sommet, demandèrent les corps de couleurs.

\- Ma réponse est... Qu'il n'y en a pas ! Toutes vos déclarations sont à la fois aussi vrai que fausse ! Tout ça n'est que paradoxe et irréductibilité ! »

Un rire oppressant retentit dans la tente, alors que les corps se mirent en mouvement, se jetant sur lui, la lame de couteau vers lui.

« AH AH AH AH AH AH ! C'est bien tenter ! MAIS TA Réponse EST FAUSSE ! AH AH AH AH AH ! BONNE MORT MATTHIEU SOMMET ! »

Le youtubeur n'écoutait déjà plus, il courrait pour sauver sa vie depuis que les corps s'étaient mis en tête d'avoir sa peau. Le châtain se dirigeait loin de ses poursuivants, changeant de direction quand les flammes lui bloquaient le passage, mais il finit par être acculé contre une « maison », les corps l'encerclant. L'un d'eux se jeta sur lui, il évita le tranchant de la lame en se jetant à plat ventre, tandis que le corps noir perforait la fausse maison en carton. Le bras piégé dans le décor, Mathieu en profita pour se relever et lui mettre un coup de pied dans l'estomac et de l'assommer d'un violent coup dans la nuque. Il se retourna vers les autres corps dont les tons de verts se lancèrent sur lui. Il fit une prise de judo au premier sur lui, le versant et lui volant ainsi son arme, pour bloquer celle du vert pâle. Les deux essayèrent de prendre le dessus sur l'autre, tandis que le jaune se lançait dans la bataille.

Mathieu repoussa d'un coup le vert clair, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Notre youtubeur lui agrippa le bras avant de le mettre dos à lui et de s'en servir comme bouclier contre le jaune, tuant sur le coup son camarade. Notre héros repoussa le cadavre contre son nouvel opposant, tandis que ce dernier essayait de dégager son arme du thorax du mort. L'orange sauta sur l'occasion quand leur cible eu un moment d'inattention, se lançant à son tour dans la bataille. Mathieu se retourna à temps vers le reste de ses attaquant pour voir l'attaque soudaine de la couleur criarde. Il fit un pas sur le côté, n'évitant qu'à peine la lame, qui lui coupa légèrement sa joue gauche dans l'action. Emporté dans son mouvement, la couleur continua sa course vers le sol, tandis que Sommet en profita pour lui planter sa lame dans le dos de son opposant.

En face de lui, le rouge et le bleu se regardèrent avant de s'élancer vers lui. A nouveau, Mathieu crut son heure arriver mais dans un dernier sursaut de courage, il releva le cadavre encore chaud, l'utilisa comme rempart et boulet, repoussant ainsi les deux couleur primaires. Ne voyant plus de corps assassins debout, il poussa un hurlement de joie. Fixant les corps à terre, quelque chose lui parut alors suspect. Comptant oralement chaque corps, il se rendit compte qu'il en manquait un.

« MERDE ! Merde ! Merde ! Rouge, ok ! Bleu ok ! Les deux verts sont là aussi ! Les couleurs qui brûlent la rétine de même ! Il manque qui... Le noir est là bas... BORDEL ! Où est le Blanc !? »

Un rire enfantin aiguë retentit dans la tente. Regardant au tour de lui Mathieu le chercha du regard, avant de le retrouver près d'une corde. Suivant cette dernière du regard, il vit avec horreur qu'elle était reliée au cercueil où se trouvait Antoine. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse courir vers le dernier corps, qui coupait la corde avec une lenteur sadique, un poids se jeta sur son dos, alors qu'un bras noir vint se placer contre sa gorge. Mathieu lutta contre son opposant, qui venait de se réveiller. Il eu beau donner des coups de coude dans l'estomac, lui écraser le pied avec violence, entendant même les os plantaires craqués sous lui, ou même mordre se bras jusqu'à sentir le goût ferrique et désagréable du sang dans sa bouche et la texture de la chaire contre sa langue, rien n'y faisait le corps noir ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, resserrant même de plus en plus son étreinte mortel sur lui.

Mathieu n'eut que d'autre choix d'assister à la chute du cerceuil, hurlant à la mort :

« ANTOOOOOOIIIIIINEEE ! NAAAAAAANNNN ! »

Alors que soudainement une ombre gigantesque sauta par dessus des flammes, se jetant vers tombeau de verre...

… _Maitre Pancake_

Mathieu regarda, totalement impuissant, les bras du Noir enserrant son cou et son torse, le tigre à dents de sapin attraper au vol le cercueil contenant son amant et atterrir souplement sur ses pattes. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant Antoine sauf que le jeune schizophrène se rendit compte que ses poumons le brûlaient, en manque d'air. Il se démena comme un beau diable pour sortir de l'étreinte mortelle du Noir, ne réussissant qu'à lui faire resserrer sa prise. Désespéré, il grogna faiblement vers son compagnon poilu, qui feula en se rapprochant de l'agresseur de son maître, les muscles bandés. Le Blanc surgit soudain dans le champ de vision de plus en plus flouté de Mathieu, menaçant le tigre avec une sorte de fourche.

Le félin n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier des masses, et donna un violent coup de patte sur le manche de l'arme, déviant la trajectoire de celle-ci pendant une demi-seconde, lui permettant de sauter sur le corps immaculé. Celui-ci hurla en se retrouvant coincé sous le monstre qui s'apprêtait à lui bouffer le crâne avec délectation. Le Noir lâcha Mathieu et se précipita vers son camarade, empoignant la fourche au passage. Le créateur de SLG glissa à terre, à demi-inconscient, le cou violacé.

Obligé de laisser l'homme à terre à cause d'un premier coup de fourche, le tigre à dents de sapin gronda en reculant devant son nouvel assaillant. Le Blanc se leva avec difficulté, les bras constellés de griffures, et saisit un bout de bois qui brûlait joyeusement dans le feu de joie, puis rejoignit son compagnon, une expression meurtrière sur le visage.

Mathieu choisit ce moment-là pour se redresser, la respiration sifflante. Il gémit en voyant son gros animal en si mauvaise posture, acculé près de la barrière de feu, paniqué, et hésita à aller l'aider, partagé entre deux choix: c'était le meilleur moment pour filer discrètement avec Antoine; mais ça voulait aussi dire qu'il laissait son tigre apprivoisé seul face aux deux hommes armés.

Fermant les yeux avec l'air de se haïr lui-même, il se releva, jeta un dernier coup d'œil au félin qui feulait d'un air désespéré et se précipita vers Antoine. Il ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible le cercueil, et tira Antoine contre lui en chuchotant:

« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, juste... réveilles toi, fais ça pour moi... »

Le plus chevelu ouvrit un œil en grognant:

« Si même dans un cercueil on se fait réveiller, où va le monde... »

Derrière eux, un feulement de douleur retentit. Mathieu se retourna juste à temps pour voir le Noir ressortir d'un coup sec la fourche du flan du tigre, qui chuta par terre.

« Nooooon! »

Il voulut se jeter sur les hommes colorés, mais Antoine l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers l'unique sortie du cercle de feu, à savoir une sorte de pont constitué de plaques de fer posées en équilibre sur des pierres, au milieu du brasier.

«On ne peut plus rien faire, Mathieu, viens! »

Tiré de force par son amant, le jeune homme n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se laisser emmener, hurlant (ou murmurant, il ne savait pas) des insultes envers les assassins de son sauveur poilu. Sa dernière vision fut le Blanc jetant sa torche sur l'animal encore vivant.

Mathieu s'écroula dans les bras de l'autre vidéaste qui le berça doucement, désolé, en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Au bout d'un moment, le schizophrène se calma un peu et leva un visage ravagé vers celui qu'il aimait:

« Dis moi qu'on en a fini avec tout ça... Qu'on va retrouver mes personnalités et se barrer d'ici... »

Antoine acquiesça, cachant tant bien que mal son angoisse:

« Il me semble que c'était la dernière épreuve..., Il regarda autour de lui, et pointa du doigt une maison délabrée, un peu plus loin, dans l'ombre, Ça doit être là.

Mathieu s'essuya les yeux et tenta un sourire un peu flageolant :

« T'as pas plus cliché? Ça pouvait pas être une villa au bord de la plage, alors qu'il fait beau et grand soleil dehors?

\- C'est Halloween, mon pote. »

Le plus grand prit la main de l'autre et se dirigea vers la vieille baraque, redoutant ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur. Il ne fut pas déçu...

Ils montèrent l'escalier en pierres colonisée par les mauvaises herbes, et poussèrent doucement la porte en bois pourri qui servait d'entrée. Celle-ci, sans surprise, grinça et leur dévoila un grand salon plongé dans l'obscurité, la forme d'un vieux canapé, d'une table ronde recouverte d'une nappe sale à carreaux et d'une grande âtre de cheminée se distinguant pourtant.

Les deux vidéastes entrèrent avec précaution et avancèrent dans la pièce, vers le corridor. Au dessus d'eux, le plancher grinça, et Antoine fit un signe de tête à son compagnon : ils devaient être là haut.

Ils montèrent un escalier qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment, et se retrouvèrent dans un immense couloir bordé de dizaines de portes identiques.

« Laquelle? Chuchota Mathieu. »

Antoine montra du menton la seconde porte à gauche, d'où un raie de lumière s'échappait par dessous le bois. Doucement, ils poussèrent cette dernière... et se retrouvèrent face à deux projecteurs braqués sur eux, les aveuglant totalement. Soudain, la lumière baissa considérablement, et ils purent, à travers les taches noires qui dansaient devant leurs yeux, apercevoir une silhouette tout en noir assise sur un fauteuil, face à eux, les deux projecteurs de chaque côté d'elle, qui ne diffusaient plus d'une faible lumière.

« Le joueur des tombes, souffla Antoine, les mains un peu tremblantes.

\- Eh,mec, railla le schizophrène à ses côtés, t'as cru qu't'étais Dark Vador? »

Avec une voix déformée, l'homme face à eux se leva et croassa théâtralement :

« Je vous attendais. Les épreuves vous ont plu?

\- Oh oui, on s'est éclaté comme des p'tits fous!

\- A ne pas confondre avec « petits fours », ajouta Antoine d'un air docte. »

L'homme en noir eut une pause, déstabilisé:

« Euh..., Il décida qu'il n'avait rien entendu, Vous devez maintenant m'affronter jusqu'à la moooort!

\- Clichééé, soupira Mathieu.

\- Bon ca suffit, vous me faites légèrement chier là, gronda le joueur des tombes en sortant une épée de sous sa cape. »

Antoine recula en écarquillant les yeux, terrifié, et se prit les pieds dans des fils.

Qui s'avéraient être ceux des projecteurs.

L'un d'eux, dans un grincement de fin du monde, bascula sur l'homme à l'épée dont le hurlement fut coupé court par la demi tonne de ferraille qui s'écrasa sur lui. Dans un grand craquement, le dos de celui-ci prit un angle improbable et il ne bougea plus.

Silencieux, les jeunes gens fixèrent le projecteur avec des airs interdits, puis Antoine gémit :

« Obah merde... »

Mathieu le regarda avec des yeux ronds:

« Je rêve où tu viens d'écraser le boss avec un projecteur sans faire exprès, en deux secondes?

\- Euh... »

Le créateur de l'émission SalutLesGeeks serra dans ses bras le jeune homme, qui n'en revenait toujours pas:

« Mec, tu sais que je t'aime? »

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le chevelu avec passion, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Tout à coup, la maison entière se mit à trembler, manquant de les faire tomber.

« TATIE MAGA PAS CONTEEEEENTE! »

Antoine grommela:

« Oh putain c'est quoi ça encore...

\- TATIE MAGA TUER INTRUUUS! »

La maison fut alors plongée dans le noir complet, et dans un silence inquiétant.

En chuchotant Mathieu poussa Antoine vers le placard:

« Vite, là dedans! »

Au moment où ils refermaient la petite porte sur eux, une très vieille femme rentra dans la pièce. Par la serrure du placard, Mathieu observa avec horreur la peau craquelée, luminescente et couverte de plaies béantes et d'asticots, alors que de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais cachaient en partie son visage blafard et monstrueux.

Elle parcourut lentement la pièce, puis, soudain, elle se précipita hors de la salle, rivalisant de loin avec Usain Bolt. Doucement, les deux jeunes gens reprirent leur respiration et Mathieu chuchota:

« Il faut retrouver les personnalités et se barrer de là le plus vite possible ! Ils doivent être dans les différentes pièces du couloir... Je sais par expérience, par le biais des jeux vidéos, plus précisément, que c'est pas une bonne idée, mais là c'est nécessaire : faut qu'on se sépare pour trouver mes personnalités plus vite! »

Il se préparait à sortir quand Antoine l'arrêta :

« Si l'un de nous... devait mourir, saches que mon péché mignon c'est le chocolat au lait et aux noisettes, que mon nom en entier c'est Antoine Amish Daniel, que ma réserve de pièces jaunes est dans ma penderie en haut à gauche sous un pull rose, que mon animal préféré c'est le loup noir, que le mot de passe de ma chaîne YouTube c'est Samuelmonhéro1, et que ma couleur préférée c'est le jaune!, il reprit sa respiration, Voilà. Comme ça tu peux dire que tu me connais un minimum. »

Mathieu sourit avec tendresse et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant:

« Merci, mais on n'en aura pas besoin... A tout à l'heure!, Il sortit puis se retourna, C'est pour ça que ta tapisserie est jaune dégueulasse comme ça? »

Il fit une petite grimace et sortit à pas de velours de la pièce.

Antoine eut un petit sourire et secoua la tête. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il se trouvait tout seul, avec une sorte de The Grudge dans les parages... Le silence se fit tout de suite plus oppressant.

Il avança lentement et sortit dans le couloir, ayant l'impression de voir la femme à chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête. Mais personne n'était là, ni elle ni Mathieu.

Le jeune vidéaste hésita devant la vingtaine de portes, puis supposa que son ami était allé explorer les plus lointaines, et ouvrit la première.

La pièce était plongée dans l'ombre, mais de petites flammes dans l'âtre de la cheminée éclairaient partiellement les murs. L'endroit semblait confortable, avec sa grande bibliothèque qui couvrait tout le mur de gauche, ses meubles à tiroirs remplis de feuilles, et son fauteuil moelleux face au grand bureau en bois au milieu de la pièce.

Tout semblait tranquille, réconfortant, dans la chaleur que diffusait la cheminée. Antoine s'affala dans le siège garni de coussins et fixa les flammes hypnotisantes, le regard dans le vague. Il était si fatigué... Depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas dormi?

Alors qu'il allait sombrer dans le sommeil, la voix de Mathieu retentit faiblement dans son esprit, sarcastique :

« Depuis environ une demi-heure, dans le cercueil, tu te rappelles? Alors on fait des nuits blanches pour les épisodes de WTC, mais il n'y a plus personne quand j'ai besoin d'aide? »

Antoine grogna et se redressa difficilement :

« Mec, même quand t'es pas là tu te moques de moi, ça devient grave! »

Il se remit sur ses pieds, mais se figea en entendant une sorte de frottement contre les planches du plancher, dans le couloir, comme si quelqu'un marchait en traînant fort les pieds.

Il plongea sous le bureau au moment où la porte grinça et où les pas traînants se rapprochaient dangereusement de sa cachette. Lentement, des jambes squelettiques passèrent devant lui, et s'arrêtèrent devant le fauteuil près du feu. Un reniflement glauque retentit, puis la femme se remit en marche... et stoppa à quelques centimètres d'Antoine. Une éternité passa, l'un à côté de l'autre, aucun ne bougeant d'un millimètre. Puis les jambes blafardes se redirigèrent vers la sortie, et Tatie Maga repartit à leur recherche.

Antoine s'écroula par terre en reprenant sa respiration, qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte alors que le...monstre était près de lui. Son cœur menaçait à tout instant d'exploser, alors que ses mains tremblaient convulsivement. Tout son corps lui hurlait de sortir de la maison...

Malheureusement pour lui, il tenait trop à Mathieu pour lui obéir, et il sortit à nouveau dans le couloir en guettant Tatie Maga. Elle avait à nouveau disparue. Le jeune homme s'apprêta à ouvrir la seconde porte, terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver nez à nez avec la sorcière, quand il entendit un faible bruit de chaînes dans une pièce à quelques mètres de lui.

Il hésita puis, le cœur comprimé dans un étau de terreur, il ouvrit la porte d'où provenait le bruit...

La salle ressemblait à une cellule de cachot, avec ses murs en pierres et les gros barreaux qui interdisant toute fuite par la fenêtre. Contre le mur du fond était assis en tailleur, les vêtements déchirés, couvert de la tête aux pieds de poussières, de sang et de crasse, le Geek, l'air terrifié par le nouveau venu. De longs sillons sur ses joues montraient qu'il avait pleuré.

Il leva les yeux et sa bouille d'ange s'illumina en voyant son ami:

« Antoiiine! Vous êtes venus! (une expression angoissée repris place sur son visage) Où est Mathieu?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est parti chercher les autres.

\- Et... le méchant en noir? Il m'a tapé fort parce qu'il disait que je chouinais...

\- Il a été...écrasé. Je t'expliquerai tout après, mais il faut vraiment qu'on se taille d'ici ! »

Le jeune gameur se tut alors et regarda son sauveur prendre les clés accrochées au mur et lui détacher ses menottes. Il se massa les poignets et le suivit alors dans le couloir.

« Bon, Geek, tu serais capable de retrouver les autres personnalités? Vu que vous êtes...connectés, ou un truc comme ça.

\- Je vais essayer. »

L'adolescent se concentra en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces, et après des secondes interminables, il les rouvrit et indiqua une porte, un peu plus loin:

« Je crois qu'il y en a un ici... »

Antoine hocha la tête puis se plaça devant le petit d'un geste protecteur, et ouvrit doucement la porte...

La nouvelle pièce était totalement capitonnée, et immaculée, à l'exception du mur d'en face où un grand miroir reflétaient leur visage terrifiés ainsi que le dos d'un kigurumi.

Maître Panda, face à eux, avait par dessus son kigurumi une camisole de force beige, et semblait perdu. En les voyant,il fit un immense sourire effrayant:

« Hey hey hey, regardez qui voilà... »

Il avança d'un pas, mais une chaîne accrochée à son pied l'en empêcha.

« C'est pas le début de la musique d'Inspecteur Gadget, ça?, Risqua le Geek.

« Vous en avez mis du temps, je commençais à devenir fou..., Grinça le Panda en penchant la tête comme un prédateur.

Derrière lui, Antoine vit alors le même nom inscrit à même sur le miroir en dizaine d'exemplaires, visiblement avec les ongles:

"TATIE MAGA"

Antoine hésita une seconde, puis se dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il devait détacher le jeune chanteur fou. Il sortit le trousseau de clés de sa poche et enleva la chaîne qu'avait Maître Panda, puis s'arrêta là.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu fous? Enlèves moi cette putain de camisole!, S'impatienta l'animal.

« Je crois que je vais te la laisser, pour l'instant... Si même le joueur des tombes te l'a mis,c'est que tu as des problèmes...

\- DÉTACHES MOI!

\- Voilà une preuve de plus, prouves moi que tu vas rien nous faire et je te l'enlèverais. Aller, viens. »

Le vidéaste de YouTube le tira par une manche mais celui-ci refusa de bouger, le regard dans le vide:

« Elle est là... Elle vous cherche Mathieu et toi... Personne ne peut partir sans lui donner ce qu'elle veut... Elle est en colère, elle serait capable d'user ses anciens pouvoirs...

\- Ses...anciens pouvoirs ?

\- A l'époque où elle était vivante, elle était capable des pires atrocités. Un de ces tours les plus célèbres étaient de transformer une chose en une autre pendant des semaines. C'est de là d'où vient le mythe où les sorcières transformaient les gens en crapauds... Il parait même qu'elle pouvait te réduire en poussières, quand elle était au meilleur de sa forme... »

Antoine frissonna, puis lui reprit le bras, le tirant de sa transe:

« Aller, bouge, si on veut pas qu'elle nous attrape! »

Ils sortirent dans le couloir, quand un cri horrible s'éleva, suivis de deux coups de feu.

« MATHIEU! » Hurla le chevelu en se précipitant vers l'origine du cri, succédé des deux autres.

Il se glissa dans la salle et découvrit Mathieu par terre, terrifié, le Hippie prostré derrière lui et le Patron debout en tenant un flingue pointé vers le mur.

« MATHIEU ! Ça va? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en regardant autour de lui, dans l'obscurité, la pièce étant seulement éclairée par la pleine lune.

« Elle est où, putain! »

La femme réapparut soudain près de lui, l'air de se délecter de la scène, prête à sauter sur Mathieu.

« NON! » Hurla Antoine et se jetant sur la femme, tentative désespérée pour épargner le châtain.

Tentative qui marcha. Mais seulement pour ce dernier.

Projetés contre le mur en bois pourri, Antoine et Tatie Maga le traversèrent comme si c'était du papier, tombant d'un étage dans le jardin.

« ANTOIIIINE » hurla Mathieu, son cœur ratant un battement.

Un hurlement strident retentit, un éclair de lumière blanche et... plus rien. Le jeune schizophrène se précipita dans le trou pour regarder à l'endroit où les deux avaient chuté. Pourtant, il y avait seulement le corps difforme et brisé de la femme dans l'herbe, alors que des morceaux de bois et de poussière tombaient doucement vers elle. Le cadavre s'embrasa soudain et bientôt il n'eut plus aucune trace du combat.

« Merde, merde, qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel? Où est Antoine? »

Dans un coin de la pièce, le Panda se balançait doucement :

« Je l'avais dit... Personne n'en ressort indemne... Pouf, plus d'Antoine! Tatie Maga est partie pour toujours cette fois. Pouf, plus d'Antoine... »

Mathieu se précipita hors de la pièce, des larmes coulant sans discontinuer sur ses joues, suivis de ses personnalités qui n'osaient rien dire. Le jeune homme courut dans le jardin et tomba à genoux dans l'herbe en hurlant, n'entendant et ne voyant plus rien autour de lui. Comme dans un rêve, il sentit quelqu'un essayer de le tirer, puis des mains plus fermes le soulevèrent de terre pour le porter loin de la maison.

Antoine... Antoine était mort juste pour lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se protéger tout seul.

De sa faute. C'était entièrement de sa faute. Sans lui, à quoi rimait sa vie, maintenant ? Quel était son but? Il ne pourrait plus l'embrasser, plus le toucher, plus lui parler, plus le voir...

Sans force, il se laissa porter, la tête ballottant à l'envers sur le bras de son porteur. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant, à quelques mètres d'eux, une sorte de loup noir les suivre à la trace, jappant joyeusement.

Derrière eux, le Panda sourit en chantonnant « Et pouf, plus d'Antoine! Un de ces tours les plus célèbres, transformer des choses, des semaines durant... »

* * *

 _Et voilaaaaaa ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé comment toute l'histoire s'est créée avec juste mon début à moi, c'est beau de voir l'évolution d'un scénario selon l'auteur !_

 _J'ai beaucoup aimé faire ce défi qui a duré toutes les vacances d'octobre ! (chaque participant avait une journée pour écrire)_

 _Je compte d'ailleurs très probablement en refaire pour les vacances de Noël MAIS cette fois-ci, je proposerais ce défi à vous ! Cher habitant de ! Je mettrai un premier chapitre en ligne pour faire la proposition ! Mais bon, c'est pas pour tout de suite !_

 _Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Même vous cher participant !_

 _Keur sur vous ! *vous offre un cookie*_


End file.
